


I Want to Be Your Canary

by Leave_Me_Alone_Im_Lonely



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Established Relationship, Lounge Singing, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slice of Life, cheating?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leave_Me_Alone_Im_Lonely/pseuds/Leave_Me_Alone_Im_Lonely
Summary: Derek Hale never thought that his husband would ever keep a secret from him. After leaving the Hellscape of Beacon Hills, the newly wed couple moved to a new city for Stiles to attend university. During the that time Stiles has grown increasingly distant. Determined to keep his mate, Derek follows Stiles to the Downtown club Heaven’s Night. There Derek discovers that not all threats are supernatural, some threats are mundane and ordinary.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Club Queen on the Downtown Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t originally planning to release this into the wild frontier that is the internet but after a bottle, or two, of wine, I’ve decided to bite the bullet and post it. As an amateur write I’ve been hyper conscientious of the content I create. Mostly because I’m not sure if the story I’m writing has been done before, and done better. But after a lot of soul searching, I’ve decided to take a chance and release my story. I hope that you enjoy this.
> 
> P.S. The title of this story is the title of a fictional play. And the chapter will probably be taken from lyrics from that chapter. I’ll post the YouTube links at the bottom to the songs I used in each chapter.
> 
> P.P.S This story is gonna be really slow but not super long.

A building had no fucking right to be so intimidating. It's old, slightly run down and dingy. The design of the entrance was reminiscent of the art deco styling of the 1920’s and 30’s.That meant it was probably up to no good. A neon sign of blue and pink above the entrance read “Heaven’s Night: Club and Lounge.” The name is innocuous, but there’s no telling what its interior holds.

  
_God please don’t let it be a sex club._ That was unlikely given the club was just at the edge of downtown, but i wasn’t exactly thinking rationally at the moment.

  
Tonight was going to be the night that I walked through those God damn doors and find out for sure. After all, it was the building my husband had entered no more than 15 minutes ago. This was the fourth night I followed him here to Heaven’s Night. I had yet to find the courage to enter.

  
_How long had Stiles been coming here? Why was he here? What wasn’t he telling me?_

I shake that train of thought off with a rough slap to my face. I needed answers and I wasn’t getting any standing out here in the night.

 _Like the creeper wolf you are,_ a voice in the back of my mind says that sounds suspiciously like Stiles. _You could just ask._ The voice is really not helping right now.

  
For the past 3 months or so, Stiles had been mysteriously vanishing from our apartment that we shared. And every time he returned he smelled of cigarettes and beer. I could have chalked it up to a night out with friends if it weren’t for the underlying stench of cheap cologne that clung to him like barnacles.

  
_How long has this… whatever this is, been going on? Why does he come here?_

  
I probably would never have noticed his night time excursions if I hadn’t lucked out and gotten offered a full time job at a manufacturing plant that I had gotten through a temp agency I was working for. That meant I could quit my 2 other part time jobs and have the financial security to focus on just the one. That also meant that I was home more nights. Enough to notice my husband’s absence some nights of the week. Every week.

  
The first few times I thought he was at the university working on a paper but this wasn’t the case considering he was taking the minimum amount of classes to be considered full time in school. I thought he might be working a late shift at the coffee shop near campus but it turned out he had quit that job at the end of spring. I was becoming more distressed about his sudden vanishing acts that I finally broke down a month ago and followed him out.

  
“Hey Sour wolf, I'm heading out to a performance exhibition, I’ll be late, don’t wait up.”

  
Every. Damn. Time. He just left with a casual wave. The worst part was that his heart beat didn’t have the telltale uptick of a lie. Which meant that there was some sort of… “performance”… being “exhibited”.

  
_God don’t let this be a sex club…_

  
That was my worst fear; infidelity. That Stiles had found someone better, someone worthy of his time. The other fear was that he was young and in his prime and wanted to explore various… carnal pleasures… that he thought I might not be interested in. Or my long hours and our conflicting schedule that we previously had meant he was seeking out his pleasures outside of our marriage and had continued his misadventures now that I was available.

  
_He does have a great refractory period._

I closed my eyes and tried not to growl as my traitorous mind ran away with my unsubstantiated, as of yet, fears. Unbidden images came to mind of Stiles naked and kneeling in a dark room surrounded by horny men, stroking hard cocks. Mouth wide open to catch the jets of cum as they climaxed. Stiles one his hands and knees as a man mounted him from behind while another stuffed his mouth. His pouty lips stretched around a cock that wasn’t mine. I slapped myself again. I needed to get a grip.

  
Taking a deep breath, both to brace myself for what may come and also to catch Stile scent, I head to the doors of the club. At the entrance a bald man in a tight black shirt asks for an ID. Once presented he lets me through the doors and directs me to a counter to pay the entrance fee. Walking through the interior doors I release a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.  
It was actually quite nice once you got inside. Crystal chandeliers hung from the white and gold ceiling, dim lights lined the navy blue walls, two bars on either side of the rather large room gave me the impression that this was a repurposed theatre. Coming down the stairs leads to an open area with plenty of tables and booths. At the far end, down the center, was a large stage with a catwalk. I decided to take a seat at a booth in the corner near the stairs while I gathered my thoughts.

This was not what I was expecting.

I tried to discreetly sniff out Stiles but his scent was lost in the crowd. I should have followed him in immediately instead of lingering outside while my imagination got the best of me.

_At least he’s not getting fucked 3 ways from Sunday with an audience._

Running a hand through my hair I let out a sigh of relief and try to calm my frayed nerves so I can get up and inconspicuously search for Stiles. While I sat there I looked around to get a better sense of the lounge. This place was actually nice if not slightly dated. It reminded me of the Godfather for some reason, I could see some shady dealings going down here.

_That’s something Stiles would say._

Just when I got myself under control, new images flooded my mind.

  
Stiles in a private booth, with some sleazy, mob boss wannabe’s arms draped over his shoulders.  
Stiles laughing while some rich, Armani dressed, douchebag whispers something lascivious in his ears.  
Stiles sitting on the lap of some greasy, balding geezer who sells used cars.

Oh God… I shouldn’t have come… I can’t see him like that. Not my Stiles…

  
My breathing was becoming frantic. I had to calm down. I rested my head on the table and tried to focus on my breathing.  
In and out. In and out. I chanted building a slow mantra. I tried not to focus on the noise and scents of the club. It takes more effort than I would have imagined. Usually Stiles was the one to pull me out of my thoughts when they became overwhelming. It’s difficult to anchor myself without him. I’m not sure how long I sat there with my head on the table. Slowly but surely the world fades away and I’m able to reel myself in to form coherent thoughts.

  
There’s sudden cheering that draws me out of the trance and I lift my head to see what is happening. The lights have dimmed and a steady rhythm on drums has started. Spot lights focus on the center stage as the large red curtains move aside to reveal a lean man facing away from the crowd; he has shoulder length brown hair and dressed in a white shirt sitting on a dais.

_Is that…_

**Come back baby, come back to me**  
**I’m only half dressed watching TV**

As the dais rotates the singer turns his face over his shoulder and my breath catches in my throat.

_No way…._

  
**I’ve been missing you, have you been missing me?**

_YES!!_

  
**Thinking ‘bout your loving,**  
**Your loving sweet, sweet**

Stiles slowly raises off the dais now fully turned to the audience at the tables and booths. The white shirt and black slacks hug his lithe form snugly. I can't tear my eyes off him. And from the sound of applause and whistles, neither can the patrons of Heaven’s Night.

**Come back sugey, come back to me**  
**Fix me up a mixed drink**  
**Ba-Car-Di**

Is this where you’ve been?

**I’ll put on your favorite dress and we’ll party**  
**Take a drive, kiss, kiss by the sea**

_Why haven’t you told me about this?_

**You don’t have to say, I’m the boy that got away**

The crowd cheers as Stile saunters down from the dais and onto the main stage. Several dancers dressed in suites and wolf masks come out and start dancing around him.

**I’ve been drinking Jack and Coke a lot,**  
**Sucking on my lollipops**

There’s a strange inflection to the way he says lollipops that hits me somewhere south of my belt. My eyes must be comically wide at the spectacle.

**Listening to my hard rock mu-mu-mu-music**

Stiles starts dancing with wolf masked dancers. His hips sway side to side. It reminds of showgirls in Vegas.

**Thinking about you quite a lot**  
**Smoking all my cigarettes**  
**Missing what we use to got**  
**Thinking about you-you-you-you kid**

There’s a strange grace and elegance to the way he moves that I haven’t seen him exhibit outside of combat.

**Won’t you come home to me now babe**  
**I’ve been holding it down but I’m losing my ground**

The way he moves is positively sinful. God he’s so beautiful.

**Won’t you come home to me now babe**  
**I’m strong baby-doll but I want you around**

The air in the club seems to be buzzing. Somethings in the atmosphere that I can’t quite put my finger on. It feels familiar, like fleeting memories of a dream I once had a long time ago.

**Come back honey, don’t be so mean**  
**Come back to your trailer, come see your queen**

_Is this you doing it Stiles?_

  
He’s pouting, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

**You’ve been missing out pe-peaches and cream**  
**Dreaming ‘bout your dolly, sweet dolly, dream dream**

It’s like there’s a feeling to performance, more than surface level anyways.

**You bad baby, dumb as can be**  
**Who can you find bet-bet-better than me?**

_Are you singing about me?_

**I’ve been missing you, you’ve been missing me**  
**Thinking ‘bout your sugar sweet ca-candy**

There’s no doubt about now. Stiles is radiating with an unspoken want and desire that he seems to be projecting into the crowd. It’s like I can almost taste what he’s trying to say.

**You don’t have to say, I’m the boy that got away**  
**I’ve been drinking Jack and Coke a lot,**  
**Sucking on my lollipops**  
**Listening to my hard rock mu-mu-mu-music**

Several people are swaying in their seats, seeming taken by the song.

**Thinking about you quite a lot**  
**Smoking all my cigarettes**  
**Missing what we use to got**  
**Thinking about you-you-you-you kid**

Definitely singing about me.

**Won’t you come home to me now babe**  
**I’ve been holding it down but I’m losing my ground**

_But I’ve been home._

**Won’t you come home to me now babe**  
**I’m strong baby-doll but I want you around**

_I want you too Stiles. Only you_

He struts down the catwalk like he owns the damn place. And maybe he does.

**Come on over pretty baby, what, you make your baby crazy**

Several of the dancers have gotten off stage and are now lifting Stiles down to ground level

**Come on over pretty baby, what, you make your baby crazy**

  
Stiles walks the periphery of the stage until he gets to a table with a blond, muscular man sitting with a woman. They both seem captivated by him.

**I want my cake**

Stiles lowers himself in the man’s lap.

**And I wanna to eat it too**

The woman laughs while the man blushes.

**I wanna to be friends,**

He runs his long finger down the cheeks of the man whose lap he’s commandeered.

**Be in love with you**

They’re all smiles as Stiles jabs a finger into the man’s chest.

**Go out on weekends**

His fingers are tangled in the man’s tie now and I can’t help but wish that was me. They’re leaning into each other; a little too close for my comfort.

**Party it up boo**

Stiles leans back and dismounts his captive audience before moving back to the stage.

**Back the way it was, the summer of love**

One of the dancers, a rather large and beefy man, pulls Stiles back onto the stage.

**I’ve been drinking Jack and Coke a lot,**

**Sucking on my lollipops**

**Listening to my hard rock mu-mu-mu-music**

**Once again the dancers are all around him.**

**Thinking about you quite a lot**

**Smoking all my cigarettes**

**Missing what we use to got**

**Thinking about you-you-you-you kid**

**Won’t you come home to me now babe**

**I’ve been holding it down but I’m losing my ground**

**Won’t you come home to me now babe**

**I’m strong baby-doll but I want you around**

The smile on Stiles face is one I haven’t seen in a long time. It’s pure joy and euphoria. Like before the Nogitsune. Before he had the nightmares. I miss those smiles.

“Hi…” There’s a slight rasp to his voice as he draws out the word. The crowd is cheering and whistling. “How’s everyone’s evening?”

The cheering grows louder and Stiles giggles. Honest to God giggles like I’ve never heard him do before.

“I’m glad you’re all having fun. I’m having fun.” He giggles again and God I love that sound.

“I’ve missed you all so much.” He sounds breathless in a way that I’ve only heard from him when he’s in a post-coital haze. God I thought I was the only one lucky enough to hear him like that.

“I’ve got a great show planned for you.” He’s smiling up there looking down at the audience.

“We love you!” A spectator shouts.

Stiles immediately flushes; his eyes become bright and he smiles coyly.

“Oh my….” He giggles, hand brought up to mouth like he’s trying to shield himself while he turns his gaze away from whoever yelled.

  
_Where is this side of him coming from?_

“Well I have to admit... I love all of you too…” More cheers and applause. “In fact this next set is just for you.”

  
The crowd loses its collective mind as my body relaxes and I recline in my booth. This has been an unexpected surprise. I sigh in relief that my husband has not, in fact, been unfaithful. I try to listen to what he’s saying but I think a part of my mind broke when it finally comprehended the reality of Stiles midnight adventures.  
Stiles starts singing another song, Applause by Lady Gaga. Which I only know because he played it on repeat during one of the rare times we hit the gym together. While this set was good it was missing some of the energy that his first one had. It wasn’t as personal in the way it was when he first came one stage. It didn’t “speak” to me like the other had.

  
Thinking more on it, it wasn’t that it was lacking in energy, it just didn’t seem to carry the same emotional weight as his first rendition did. It truly felt like he was singing to me, about me. I frowned as I tried to think of why he would be missing me. I did make myself available to him didn’t I? Did I forget a date night? I was missing something and I needed to figure it out.

  
I sat contemplating what I might have missed through the next 3 sets. I was hardly paying attention when Stiles introduced another singer. Not to sound dismissive or anything but they just weren’t as good. Regardless I sat through their pieces. At some point Stiles retook the stage and powered through a couple of songs, some I was familiar with via Stiles and others were classics like Barracuda.

“Well boys and girls this will be the last song of the night.” Stiles says as he moves to the center of the stage. “I gotta say, it’s always a pleasure to see all of you. I’m heartbroken that we have to part so soon.” He draws out the last word with a pout on his lips. The people ‘Awe’ at his confession. Something that sounds like a Theremin begins playing in the background. And that infectious aura that was present in the very first song of the night seemed to return.

“But I’ll see you again soon. So I’ll leave you with this food for thought about myself.” Whistles and applause fill the room and whatever Stiles is projecting seemingly amplifies with the love of the crowd. I sit up straighter hoping to gain some insight on my mates secret love affair with Heaven’s Night.

**Club queen on the downtown scene,**  
**Prowling around at night**

  
_That, you are Stiles._ His eyes are down cast and he slowly starts to sway in place.

**You're not mean, you're just born to be seen**  
**Born to be wild**

Once again I can feel the song. I know he’s singing about himself. A soul bearing confession to everyone in attendance of Heaven’s Night.

**A little party never hurt no one, that's why it's alright**

Slowly, he makes his way across the stage.

**You want in but you just can't win**  
**So you hang in the lights**

_Is that how you really feel?_

**You're so Art Deco, out on the floor**  
**Shining like gun metal, cold and unsure**

Stiles leans back against a pillar on stage and slowly slides down its length.

**Baby, you're so ghetto**  
**You're looking to score**

His eyes are closed, one arm is above his head caressing the pillar like it’s a long lost lover.

**When they all say hello**  
**You try to ignore them**

Stiles slid his way back up and his dancers once again surrounded him.

**Cause you want more (why?)**  
**You want more (why?) You want more (why?)**  
**Cause you want more**

_More what?_

The big, muscular dancer from before saunters towards Stiles and extends a hand to him.

**Young thing on the downtown scene**  
**Rolling around at night**

Stiles takes his hands and they begin a slow dance.

**Got things, that have yet to be seen**  
**Like your rapper's delight**

The big wolf twirls Stiles forward before pulling him back against his chest.

**A little party never hurt no one, that's why it's alright**  
**You want in, but you just can't win**  
**So you stay in the lights**

They sway together like they’re the only people in the room. Around the other wolves dance with one another.

**You're so Art Deco, out on the floor**  
**Shining like gun metal, cold and unsure**

Stiles disentangles himself from the large wolf and makes his way towards the catwalk.

**Baby, you're so ghetto**  
**You're looking to score**

His hands are on his hips as he walks forward, one leg in front of the other. The wolves flank his side. The big wolf dances alone in the background.

**When they all say hello**  
**You try to ignore them**

Two of the wolves on the side lean in while Stiles pushes their faces away from him.

**Cause you want more (why?)**  
**You want more (why?) You want more (why?)**  
**Cause you want more**

Stiles turns away from the audience and heads back to the center stage where he’s pulled into the arms of the big wolf once again.

**A little party never hurt no one**  
**So you stay out late**

They’re face to face as their hips move together in a sensual rhythm that’s almost obscene.

**A little party never hurt no one**  
**That's what your friends say**

_I_ _t nearly killed me._

**You put your life out on the line, You're crazy all the time**  
**Put your life out on the line, You're crazy all the time**

He wants this? Why?

 **You're so Art Deco, out on the floor,**  
**Shining like gun metal, cold and unsure**  
**Baby, you're so ghetto, You're looking to scor** e

The big wolf has his hands around Stiles waist, his back flush with the wolf’s chest as he slowly dips down, knees bent and one arm arched behind him to run along the mask of the wolf.

**When they all say hello**  
**You try to ignore them**

Stiles straightens himself out and breaks away from the big wolf.

**Cause you want more (why?)**

**You want more (why?) You want more (why?)**

**Cause you want more**

_What more do you want? Help me understand. Please._

**A little party never hurt no one**  
**Not you and me**

  
_But it was hurting me Stiles. I was afraid I was losing you. I am afraid I am losing you._

**A little party never hurt no one**  
**We were born to be free**

_What does that mean?_

The song comes to an end. Stiles smiles out to the crowd and takes an exaggerated bow.  
“Thank you ladies and gentlemen.” The crowd is uproarious in their ovation. “This is the last call for the evening. I hope you enjoyed the show and to see you again.” Blowing a kiss and waving merrily, the curtain closed on Stiles.

I make my way out of Heaven’s Night as the lights brighten, I am not sure what I was expecting when I came to this club but it certainly wasn’t this. My husband is a lounge singer/performer? A secret lounge singer/performer. And a good one at that.  
I had a lot to mull over and a lot to try to decipher from the two songs that stood out to me.

_Y_ _ou never make it easy do you Stiles?_


	2. For Reasons Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings Ahoy! Here there be smut. You have been warned.
> 
> Skip down to the chapter below if you want to get straight to the story, everyone else prepare for context.
> 
> I had originally written this story in mid February but I, like a lot of people are, was terrified of criticism so I kept it under lock and key until recently. This story that I'm posting now is highly modified because I gained new insight from my life experiences. 
> 
> The original story was suppose to take place over the course of a single night in which Derek discovers Stiles' secret life as a cabaret singer. They have several arguments between sets, and several familiar faces make appearances. At the end of the story I had left the ending ambiguous. Everything was fine and dandy with the story, expect I decided to not to do anything with. And when I did, I found the story lacking in realism.
> 
> The reason I feel this way is because a very close friend, a friend whom I had a crush, committed suicide in early March. In the days that followed, I was deep in denial. To the point that I didn't attend the church service. Weeks later I was finally able to process that loss and finally began to accept the new reality I lived in.
> 
> Now, I'm not telling you this because I want to throw myself a pity party, I'm telling you this so that you can understand the changes that was made to the story. Until 3 days ago, this chapter did not exist in the story. I decided to rewrite several scenes and expand the time frame of this story because, as I know from personal experience, a single day is not enough time to process something so life changing. 
> 
> With that in mind I hope you enjoy this chapter of I Want to Be Your Canary.

_ Act casual. Play it cool dude. _

I sat on our couch with a book that I wasn't even reading. My eyes kept darting to the door waiting for Stiles to walk through. I wasn’t sure if I should confront him directly about his secret life, or wait for him to create an opening for me to admit that I know about said secret life.

After leaving the night club I went straight home to reflect on what I’ve learned about my husband. Maybe it was how fresh the revelations were to me or finally being made aware of the increasing disconnect I had with my mate, but I was unable to focus on more than a handful of ideas I had on why Stiles had hidden a part of his life from me. The most prevalent concept that I latched onto was the fact that Stiles had been lonely while I was away. He had been missing me and admitted as much in his first song. Although I wasn’t entirely sure why.

When we first moved to the city I had taken a lot of odd jobs. Having left a vast majority of the Hale fortune in Beacon Hills for the pack, and the rest going to Cora and Peter as part of their inheritance, we barely had enough money to lease an apartment for 6 months. Whatever we had left went to paying for Stiles’ tuition, university fees, and text books. It was a struggle but I was able to find a few sources of income. This did not sit well with Stiles.

As soon as he had his class schedule settled he immediately began hunting for a job of his own to help with the bills and the future rent we would eventually have to start paying if we wanted a roof over our heads. I had initially objected insisting that I could support the two of us.

“I’m not going to be some fucking kept man dude!” he had screamed at me during one of our numerous arguments on the matter. “I’m your husband and I am not going to sit around like some helpless, dimwitted… damsel while you work yourself to death! I said I’d always have your back in everything and I meant that. That includes all the normal problems we are going to face. Not just the monsters that go bump in the night.”

It hadn’t sat well with me at the time but Stiles had gotten his way in the end. And in the next few months my opinion had grown from begrudging acceptance to openly supportive. It still bothered me that I wasn’t able to provide the life Stiles deserved from the get go but in the end it was inconsequential as we settled into a comfortable life. And eventually, with the encouragement and love from Stiles, I was able to get an entry level job which eventually led to greater opportunities within the company.

Between that time however, Stiles and I had struggled to find quality time with one another. He had taken the maximum account of credits allowed by the university his first semester and had gotten a full time job at a café near campus while I worked 3 jobs. He decided to cut back his course load for the spring semester which meant that we had more than stolen kisses in the morning and frantic, hurried tumbles in the evenings.

After half a year of struggles and hardships we were finally stable financially. I thought that was going to be the end of our trials and tribulations. But then Stiles had started sneaking out.

Well that’s a bit overdramatic. He was sneaking by omission, if that’s even a thing. While he was open about almost every aspect of his life there were parts of it that he had hidden from me. Until I went sniffing about and followed him to Heaven’s Night. And now I sat there in an empty apartment contemplating the best way to approach him about his night time escapades; holding a book I wasn’t even reading, waiting for my wayward lover.

I don’t know how long I waited but Stiles finally came in at 2:35.

“Der-Bear what are you doing up?” he says as he enters our apartment. I study him as he shrugs off his hoodie and sets his messenger bag on our coffee table. I put the book I held down and stood up to kiss him.

“Waiting. For. You.” I say in between each kiss. Stiles huffs in amusement but kisses me back. He wraps his arms around my neck as he rests his forehead against mine.

“What brought this on?” he’s looking at through his lashes, biting his lips, and a faint flush creeping up his cheeks. I can smell the sweet scent of arousal starting to emanate from him as his heartbeat quickens. I can’t help but bury my face into the crook of his neck and take in that alluring ambrosia.

“Missed you.” I say as I nip at his ear. My arms tighten around his waist and I grind my half hard cock against him.

“No. Bad Derek.” Stiles says, so suddenly that it nearly gives me a whiplash, as he presses against my chest. I move my head back to be able look him in the eyes. “No bad Derek. Very bad Derek.”

I’m more than a little hurt by his rejection. I’m pretty sure whined as he extracts himself from my arms. He chuckles as he puts more distance between us and attempts to rearrange his jeans and shirt to cover up the evidence of his erection.

“Don’t look at me like that Sad Wolf, I know one time won’t be enough for you,” He’s smiling as he jabs a finger against my chest, “You always get cuddly then you want to go another round. And I have a morning class tomorrow that I don’t want to sleep through.”

With that he turns and heads into the bathroom. I stare after him a moment before heading to our bed room and strip down to my boxer and crawl under the covers. I try to will away my hard on while I wait for Stiles to join me in bed.

A few minutes later Stiles enters the bedroom, yawning, and clumsily gets in the bed. As soon as he settles under the covers I wiggle my way towards him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him to me until his back is flush with my chest. I can’t resist the temptation so I begin kissing his neck and shoulders. I’ve missed Stiles these past few weeks and I’m desperate to close that distance I hadn’t noticed growing between us.

“Derek.” He whines as he shimmies away. “Let’s get some sleep. I got class and you got work.”

I huff and roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling. It takes several moments before I close my eyes and try to get to sleep.

_ Maybe if you hadn’t stayed out so late we could’ve spent some time together before bed. _

The duvet is suddenly thrown back and Stiles rolls on top of me as I realize I had said that out loud. I’m about to apologize for that snide remark when Stiles lips latch onto mine. My cock decided to stand at full mast at the sudden attention we were receiving. Confused but now excited by the turn of events I lay there quietly.

Stiles slowly kisses his way down my chest as his hands dip below my waist band and begins to pull off my boxers. My hips involuntarily lifted off the bed to aid him. I watch in silent reverence as he makes his way down. I take in a shaky breath when I feel his lips touch the head of my cock. My hands find themselves tangled in his hair as he takes my cock into the velvety, warmth of his mouth. I can feel one of his hands tugging on my balls and his other hand works in tandem with his mouth as he works me towards my climax.

I spread my legs further apart so Stiles can get better access while I caress his scalp.

“Fuck.” I hear my own voice breathy and wanton as I continue to melt at Stiles ministration. He hums around my cock before he removes the hand that is stroking me and suddenly I’m seeing stars as I feel the entirety of my hard length slide down into his throat.

“OH GOD!” I yelp and pull one hand away from his head so I can bite down on it to stifle further outbursts. He has never done that before. I look down to see Stiles staring at me, lips stretched around my girth. “Fuck.”

In an instant he breaks eye contact and begins bobbing his head up and down with a sloppy rhythm. My cock twitches in his throat every time I hear a messy slurp or feel his throat quiver with a suppressed gag. It doesn’t take long to send me over the edge.

“FUCK!” I practically shout as I cum down Stiles throat. He coughs several times but ultimately drinks down all of my spunk. My chest is heaving as he pulls off and clambers his way back to lay beside me.

I want to say something but my mind was fractured by the intensity of my orgasm. Stiles simply kisses my cheek before rolling onto his side and faces away from me.

“Get some sleep big guy we got a long day ahead of us.”

It takes several minutes to recover and roll over and wrap Stiles up in my arms. Sated and content, I close my eyes and quickly slip into sleep.

I was rudely awoken several hours later by a sharp slap to the ass and a, “Time to get up big guy,” from Stiles. Groggily, I rubbed at my eyes and sat up. I could hear Stiles bustling around the kitchen. Sleep clung heavily to me while I tried to get up. After some effort and a lot of yawning I headed to the bathroom to shower. The warm water and scent of the vanilla body wash, Stiles favorite, gradually brought me to the land of the living. When I was finished I exited the show to find a blue polo and black khakis folded on the closed lid of the toilet. Stiles must have laid them out for me while I showered. My heart swelled knowing that my husband always seemed to anticipate my needs. I dressed quickly uncertain of how much time I had before I had to leave.

In the kitchen I found a warm plate of scrambled eggs with potatoes, peppers, ham and cheese mixed in it. A cup of steaming coffee and two slices of toast sat beside the plate. There was also a note, it read; “I’m going to be late getting home tonight. I packed a lunch for you, it's in the container with the blue lid. The red container is for dinner. I got a chem lab this evening at 5 but I’ll be done with classes at 3:30 if you want to call me. I should be home around 8ish. Have a great day at work Sour Wolf. Make new friends and learn new things. :)” I snorted at the note and dug into the breakfast that Stiles made.

Once I was done with breakfast I placed the dishes in the sink with the intent of washing them before Stiles got home. I retrieve the Tupperware with a blue lid, grab my keys and phone before heading out the door. 

The rest of the morning passes quickly as I fall into the regular monotony of my work days. The only saving grace is that today was Friday that meant in 9 short hours I would be granted a reprieve, not to mention that I would hopefully get to spend the entirety of the weekend with Stiles, assuming he wasn’t working or had a class project to work on. In a vastly better mood than I have been in weeks, time seemed to be passing quicker, and before I knew it my stomach was rumbling. 

It was such a nice day out that I decided to eat lunch at the picnic tables just outside the breakroom. After heating my lunch, homemade fried rice with chicken, I clocked out and headed outside. I chose to sit at one of the furthest tables beneath a tree. I had just tucked in when I heard several footsteps headed my way. 

“Hey guys,” I greeted before my coworkers completely made it to the table. 

“Not much grumpy, what you got there today?” Janice asked. She was a short, mousy brunette that was head of facility maintenance. She was my favorite here, there was always an air of authority around her even when she was relaxed but she was incredibly friendly. She took seat beside me and began unwrapping a sandwich.

“Chicken fried rice.” I say between bites. 

Thomas, a stout, graying man in his 50’s, whistled as he sat across Janice. “Wish my wife was as considerate as your husband,” he says as he sets his Tupperware down, “I’m pretty sure she just put some thawed out, frozen dinner in my lunch box and called it a day.” 

Across from me Marco, a muscular man with olive skin in his late 30’s, and Josh, a short Frat boy wanna be with blond hair, sat down. I didn’t know them as well as Janice or Thomas but they were good company. Well decent company in Josh’s case. 

“Hey dude.” Josh said with a smile.

“Don’t call me dude.” I reply gruffly, mostly out of habit.

“Woah, good day then?” Josh asks, his smile slowly morphing into a smirk. “Your hubby finally gave you some?” Next to him Marco rolls his eyes and cuffs the back of Josh’s head lightly. Janice snorts in amusement while Thomas huffs.

“What?” Pouting, Josh rubs the back of his head. “He’s been moping for the past month.”

I stare wide-eyed at my coworkers, I hadn’t thought they would notice that I was having issues at home. Had I said something to them? Was it that obvious?

“Ignore the kid.” Janice says while taking a bite of her sandwich. “He’s got zero tact. But you have been grumpier than usual so we figured that there might be trouble in paradise.” She says matter of factly.

I turn my attention back to my food and hope the other will drop the topic and move to something new. Luck, it would seem, was not on my side.

“So,” Thomas says as he fights with his container, “You get whatever issue you have resolved with your husband?”

“Sort of…” On a whim I decided to elaborate. “I thought he might have been cheating on me.” Taking a bite of food I wait for that to sink in.

“That's rough amigo.” Marco says first. I look up at him. “I take it since you have a lunch he wasn’t?” 

“Nope.” Unconsciously, I made the ‘P’ pop much like Stiles would have. “Turns out, he just had a secret life as a lounge singer.” I take another bite of food and smile in mild amusement at their bewildered expressions.

“Like Frank Santra or something?” Thomas asks after a few minutes.

“Yeah. Sort of. It was more like a…” I tried to think of the exact type of environment Heaven’s Night was. “More like a cabaret… I guess I don't know that much about those kinds of clubs.”

Janice laughs clutching her side, Marco still looks perplexed, Thomas has the good grace to keep a straight face, but Josh is beaming.

“Ohhh which club?” Josh’s eyes are bright, like me just won the lottery.

“Heaven’s Night.” 

“No. Way. Dude, I didn’t know you were married to Fox.” Josh has got a far away look in his eyes. “Nice catch dude, he's hot.” That earns him another cuff from Marco. “Ow, will you stop that, I’m just stating facts.” 

“That’s his husband you’re talking about. Show some respect, kid.” Thomas grunts.

“Fox?” That was the only part of the entire interaction that I latched onto.

“Umm.” Josh hums before swallowing his food. “Stage name I guess. I didn’t really think about it. I know it's common for entertainers to use a stage name. I assumed it was his real name.”

“How do you even know about that?” I ask in astonishment that Josh knows something beyond tinkering with machines and sports.

“My roommate likes to go there. It’s not really a specific type of club but a lot of gay guys go there. Like, lots of gay guys.” Josh says with a mouthful of food. “Mostly hoping to get themselves a daddy.”

“Speaking from experience?” Janice quips, a single eyebrow raised in amusement.

Josh shifts uncomfortable while Thomas and Marco try to conceal a smile.

“I thought we were talking about Derek?” Josh whines. Janice snorts again before turning her attention back to me.

“So how’d that go?” Her tone is casual but I can tell she’s dying to know.

“We didn’t really talk about it.” I grimace. “I sort of followed him there without him knowing.”

The table erupts in laughter. I scowl down at my food.

“Wait, wait, wait…” Thomas’ face is red from all the laughing. “You followed him… and didn’t even resolve the situation once you knew?”

“Nope.” Popping the ‘P’s’ was strangely cathartic in this situation, I can see why Stiles does it.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Marco asks, seeming the only one that has regained some control.

“Nothing I guess.” Was there anything to do? Stiles wasn’t cheating but he did keep it secret.

“Oh honey.” Janice gives me a sympathetic look. “You’re upset about it aren’t you?” I can’t find my voice so I just nod and take another bite of food. “Oh sweetheart, if it bothers you, you need to address it.” 

“She's right you know.” Marco says. Josh is nodding beside him. “The sooner you clear this up the sooner you can get to repairing your relationship.”

“It’s not hurting anyone. He likes to sing. Maybe he thought I would think its stupid.” I try to close the subject and move on. Josh, surprisingly, is having none of it.

“Maybe but… a lack of trust often leads to marital discourse and sometimes even infidelity.” We all stare at Josh in shock. “What? I’m not dumb, I just don’t have a lot of interestes outside of engineering and psychology.” He rolls his eyes at us. “I read a paper that says that a common factor in divorce was the lack of trust a spouse had for their partner. A lack of trust often leads to other issues with intimacy, communication, and self esteem. Which can lead to infidelity. And cheating will most likely kill any marriage… unless you're into that sort of thing then that just opens a whole other avenue to explore.”

I don’t think I’ve ever heard Josh speak this much about anything. We continue to stare at him in disbelief. Josh huffs and puts his sandwich down.

“Look, your husband has been keeping things from you which points to an issue with trust. If he doesn’t feel like he can turn to you with his career choice what else does he feel like he can’t come to you with?” I was stumped. I thought Stiles knew he could come to me, could trust me with anything. He had trusted me in the past. With his life. When did that change?

“Oh honey.” Janice says as she pats my back. “It’ll be okay. There’s ways you can reconnect with him I’m sure.” She looks around the table and all the guys are nodding. That at least gives me some hope.

“Oh yeah.” Marco is first to speak. “There's counseling, it worked for me and Amy when I got out of the army and had a hard time adjusting to civilian life. It wasn’t an easy road but we got it straightened out.” The others murmur in agreement. 

“Okay. What else is there? What can i do?”

“Actively listen to your husband.” Josh looks like he’s trying to remember everything he read. “Definitely be patient, it's going to take some time but eventually he’ll come around. Try to back up all of your words with actions, if you say you're going to clean the place clean it, you know keep any promise you make. Ummmm…” He looks like he’s straining to recall what else was in his readings. “Accept responsibility for any wrongdoings or failures on your part in the marriage, apologize when you’re in the wrong and… make time for your husband. I’m not a psychologist or a therapist so you’d have to actually see a professional if things don’t start to turn around.” 

The other nod in agreement. I was about to ask if they had any further recommendations when Janice's phone started to beep.

“Sorry honey, that lunch for me.” She stands and starts gathering her things. The others follow suit. “If you need anything, even a shoulder to cry on, you call me okay?” With that she’s headed back to the warehouse.

Thomas pats me on the shoulder as he leaves. Marco does similarly but tosses a ‘good luck’ over his shoulder as he walks away. Josh lingers a moment before speaking again.

“I’m here if you need to talk dude. I’ll see if any of my psych friends have recommendations for a therapist or counselor.” He too pats me on the back before leaving. 

I sit there a while longer feeling like my world is about to come crashing down. Taking a deep breath I head back into work. I can’t afford to fall apart now. I had to come up with a game plan to show Stiles I could be trusted. The rest of the day passes in a blur.

At 5pm I leave the facility and after a brief moment of hesitation I text Stiles that I’ll be late home and I was going out. The first thing I did was head to the closest park and find a somewhat secluded area. I always felt calmer when I was in nature. I contemplated my next course of action and after a brief internal struggle I begrudgingly accepted that I would need reinforcement. Pulling out my phone I scrolled through my contacts before hitting the call button.

For a momentI thought she wouldn’t answer but after 5 rings she picked up.

“Derek, to what do I owe this pleasure?” She sounds disinterested but that’s just her personality.

“Hey… Hi… Lydia… I need some advice.” I cringe at how casual I sound.

“What’s the issue?” I can hear the smile in her voice. 

“I think… I thought Stiles might have been cheating on me…” I don’t know how to finish that sentence. I would assume that she, being his other best friend, would have known about his singing career.

“Okay… not what I was expecting… but what makes you think that?” I noted the surprised tone she had. Taking a few seconds to gather my thoughts I launch into the full story; the growing disconnect I felt with Stiles, his secret life at Heaven’s Night, and more importantly my desire to mend the strained bond between us. All the while Lydia listens with rapt attention. Once I’m done I wait for her to speak.

“You know, I’ve been feeling the same way, with our friendship I mean, and I've been planning to come visit soon. I’m not sure when this all began but I would put it about 6 months ago. Anything significant happened then?”

“No.” It’s less of a statement and more of a question. “Not that I’m aware of.” The line is quiet so I ask the one thing that I desperately wanted to know. “Is there.a way I can show him that I’m here for him and that he can trust me?”

“I don’t know Derek.” She sounds somber. “I have a few friends that are majoring in psychology and they might have a few professors that I can ask hypothetical questions. In the meantime take your friends’ advice and try to show Stiles you’re there for him.”

“I don’t know how Lydia, that's why I called you. You're the other half of the brains in the pack.” Lydia chortles a bit at that.

“This is unfamiliar territory for Derek, I’m not the expert. Stiles was always the one that was able to get into the heads of others.” Lydia lets out a huff. “Why don’t you just try to sex him up while I come up with a game plan?”

“How is that going to help?” I whine.

“It probably won’t but it’ll distract both of you long enough for me to come up with something. It’s terrible advice but it's the best I got at the moment. Let me get in contact with someone that is more knowledgeable than I am and I’ll get back to you. Okay?”

“Okay.” This did not sit well with me. “But if this blows up in my face I’m going to throw you under the bus.” It’s a half threat but if it staves off or redirects Stiles fury in the event that it does piss him off I’ll take it.

“Noted. Bye Derek, I’ll call you soon.”

“Bye.”

I sat there in the park for at least another half hour before I got off my ass and started to head home. I kept running through all the advice I received today on the drive. 

I walked into the apartment just a little past 9pm to find Stiles sitting on the couch.

“Hey Derek.” Stiles says casually, getting up from the couch to give me a welcoming kiss. 

_ Why don’t you just sex him up? _

It couldn’t hurt to try. To close that distance I’d been feeling between us I was willing to try anything. I lean in slipping my arms around his waist and deepen the kiss. Stiles lets out a surprised sound, something between a gasp and whimper, as I lick his lips asking for entrance. Stiles obliges me and lets my tongue slip into his mouth.

Pulling back I can see Stiles cheeks have become rosy, pupils wide and dark. “Do you have plans for tomorrow?” I ask in a husky voice.

“No.” Stiles whispers as his heart beats frantically. The sweet musk of lust begins to perfuse the room as I hold him close to me.

“Good.” I say before I lean back in for another kiss. My hands begin roaming his body of their own accord. Stiles’ hands wrap themselves around my neck and it feels like the most perfect thing in the world. My mate in my arms, and I in his. Without a conscious thought I grab Stiles by his ass, lifting him up, his legs wrap around my waist and I clumsily carry him to our room. 

Unceremoniously I dropped Stiles onto our mattress. He lets out a surprised yelp as he bounces on it, he looks at me with half lidded eyes as I hastily take off my shirt and begin to undo my pants. Stiles blushes a deeper red and slowly starts removing his shirt while I kick off my pants. My cock, now at full mast, slaps obscenely against my stomach as it's freed from the confines of my briefs which I kick away with my pants.

Stiles bites his lips and ducks his head as he slides out of his jeans and boxers. I take in his flushed and exposed form before I grab him by his ankles and pull him to the edge of the bed. He lets out another gasp of surprise as I lean in and begin kissing him. His arms wind around my back one hand entangling his fingers in my hair as we continue kissing. Slowly I make my way down, placing small kisses along his chest and navel until I reach his groin. I spread Stiles’ legs apart and kiss and nip at his thighs and settle on my knees at the edge of the bed.

Stiles meowls softly, fingers in my hair as I rub my nose just below his balls. Coming back up I lick up along the shaft of his long cock. I look up and see Stiles staring down at me as I had stared down at him the night before. Taking inspiration from him I open my mouth and take in as much as I can of his cock.

“Oh God,” I hear Stiles cry out as I begin an unsteady rhythm sliding my mouth up and down his sweet member. One of his thigh shakes and I hum, happy to know that I can garner that response from my mate. With one final deep plunge onto his cock, I release it with a small pop while I lift his legs up to expose his pink hole.

I bury my nose in between his cheeks and take in the heavenly fragrance that is purely Stiles. It doesn’t take me long to lose control; I bite down gently on one his ass cheeks before kissing my way to his rose bud. I hear Stiles let out a sinful groan as I lick and prod his entrance with my tongue. 

“Fuuuucccckkkkkk.” I hear Stiles pant out. Grabbing his hips I flip him over which earns me a yelp. Encouraged by this I decide to take a chance at being adventurous and I smack his right cheek lightly. I hear Stiles' breath stutter and he looks back over his shoulders, I smile softly at him while he furrows his brows in confusion before I lunge back between his porcelain globes and begin eating him out. When I decide I’ve tasted enough and move on, I stick my index finger in my mouth, lubricating it before I slip it inside.

Stiles takes a deep breath as I begin fingering him. I crawl up the bed, finger still inserted, kissing at his exposed skin until my nose is in his hair and my lips are on the back of his neck.

“Is this good, baby?” I ask between kisses.

“God yes Derek.” He moans, hips bucking back and I know he’s ready for more. Still kissing his neck and shoulders I insert another finger. Rolling him onto his side I leave wet sloppy kisses on his cheeks as I slowly fuck him with my fingers. It’s not long before I insert a third finger to which he groans and begins rocking his hips. When I can't hold out any longer I roll him back onto his stomach and rearrange him so his ass is near the edge of the bed. I slap his ass again after which I kiss the cheek.

“You ready baby?” I ask as I tap his hole with my cock. I’ve never been this valgar with him and it excites me. Stiles, ever the trooper, rolls with it and gives me a nod as he looks at me, mouth slack and face flushed. Slowly I begin to push the head of my cock into him. I close my eyes and groan at the warmth that has enveloped me and I can hear Stiles let out a wonton moan.

Once I’m fully sheathed inside him I grab his hips and begin to build a steady rhythm. Stiles plants his face into the bed, fingers tightly gripping the sheet, back arched making his ass perk up. I plant one foot on the bed and begin to pick up the pace.

“Oh my God Der.” He whines as I continue to pull in and out of him. 

“So good Stiles.” I hear myself say hoarsely. “So fucking perfect.”

I nearly collapsed on top of him in my desperation to get closer. Stiles lifts his head as I press him into the matters, my chest now in full contact with his back, I wind one of my arms over his shoulder and grip his jaw with my hand, running my thumb along his lips as I alternate kissing his neck and cheeks. My other hand is intertwined with his. 

“Derek!” Stiles cries out and I lose all sense of control. I want him to feel good. Better than anyone ever will make him feel. To show him that I can give him anything. With that thought I turn Stiles head further to side so I can kiss him properly while my hips piston wildly. Stiles is groaning in a way I’ve never heard before and it eggs me on. With each slap of my hips against his ass, Stiles lets out one profanity after another.

“Fuck Der.”

“Yeah like that.”

“Harder.”

“Faster.” 

“Oh fucking Jesus.”

I’m coming undone with each lustful exclamation. While Stiles is fully articulate I am not and a slow mantra that I’m only half conscious of begins to form.

“Mine.”

“Stiles.”

“Mate.” 

“So perfect.”

It isn’t long before I begin to feel the tightening of my balls. With a final thrust I cum inside my husband.

“MINE!” I’m vaguely aware of how loud I just was. Stiles is panting beneath me. I’m not in much better shape. I can only rest my head on Stiles back as my cock pulses the last of my seeds into Stiles. After several long minutes of heavy breathing between the two of us, Stiles begins to wiggle out from beneath me. I lift myself enough for him to escape from under my weight.

Rolling onto his side to face me, Stiles still begins to laugh quietly.

“That was….” He begins.

“Intense?” I offer.

“Different.” He says after a beat of silence.

“Good different or you’re going to start packing your things, different?” I ask as I roll onto my side to face him. Stiles eyes dart away as I begin to stroke a hand up and down his exposed arm. He bites his lips before locking eyes with me.

“Good different.” He flushes at the admission. I smile back glad that I haven't gone too far. He licks his lips and softly asks, “Were you holding back because you thought that I wouldn’t like it?”

“Yeah.” I say as my face heats up. “I… I’ve never been with anyone since…” I can’t bring myself to say her name. “I… I wasn’t sure what you were ok with. Between me and… her there was always this…” I really want to say desperation. That every time I was with… her… it was like it would be the last time we’d ever get to fuck. That every time we did fuck it was most likely going to be the last positive experience for a very long while. Everything had been about death and survival with her. With Stiles everything was about life, not just making it through the next battle.

“You don’t have to tell me if you're not ready.” Stiles says simply. I look into his honey brown eyes to see sincerity in them. One of his hands is absentmindedly caressing his knuckles against my chest. And I can't help but smile at how loving and understanding he is.

“It isn’t not that I’m not willing to talk about it, Stiles, I just don’t want my past to get in the way of what I have with you.” I say with as much conviction I could muster. “I want things to be different with you. I want to be able to give you anything you ask for.” It takes me a second to gather the courage to say the one thing that I’ve been ashamed of admitting. “I just didn’ know how to ask you if I was providing everything you wanted. Not just the material things. Sometimes i feel like I’m letting you down and I want you to know that I’m here for you… for whatever you need… anything you need.”

We lay there quietly for several minutes before I roll onto my back and gather Stiles into my arms so his head is resting on my chest. I feel lighter now that I’ve confessed what I’ve been feeling. I had expected an answer, for our late night confessions to continue but for now it was enough. To say that thing I was terrified of saying. I plant a kiss on Stiles forehead and close my eyes. My cock is already half hard at the proximity of Stiles but I refrain from trying to go another round after that tender moment. When I begin to drift off I hear a nearly silent sigh.

“I love you Derek Hale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were no lyrics in this chapter but there was a song I had in mind when I wrote it.
> 
> The Killers - For Reasons Unknown  
> https://youtu.be/TG5X4kOjEX8

**Author's Note:**

> Girl that got away - Lana Del Rey  
> https://youtu.be/ciDkdNOXu_U
> 
> Art Deco - Lana Del Rey  
> https://youtu.be/vK3xgCmpXdk
> 
> Please excuse the formatting, I may or may not clean it up in the future.


End file.
